


"Singles will be paired."

by melbopo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Femslash, Hope you enjoy, Teen Wolf Femslash, This is the fluffiest thing I have ever written, Werewolves Still Exist, but Allison didn't live in Beacon Hills, fucking fluffy, seriously, they meet on a roller coaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia meets Allison when they are paired up to sit next to each other on a roller coaster ride and cuteness ensues!</p><p>  <i>inspired by this <a href="http://ratherbeshadowhunting.tumblr.com/post/102125661435">pic.</a></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	"Singles will be paired."

**Author's Note:**

> All errors are my own! Please feel free to let me know if there are any major glaring errors!
> 
> Also if you are into this sort of thing, you should totally check out Lydia Week (11/16-11/23) at [twfemslash.tumblr.com](http://www.twfemslash.tumblr.com)!
> 
> ***UPDATE: I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR ANYONE TO POST MY WORK ON ANY OTHER SITE SUCH AS GOODREADS OR E-BOOKTREE***

[ ](http://s41.photobucket.com/user/rongranger12/media/Fanfiction%20Graphics/RollerCoasterAU_zpsa735b6a9.png.html)

_’I should have predicted this.’_ Lydia thinks to herself as a very pale Stiles takes off for the exit as Scott, Kira, and her approach the end of the line where they line up for the seats on Mind Eraser - a suspended roller coaster filled with twists and turns and sudden plummets that was guaranteed to make her stomach drop. Stiles had reserves about the roller coaster before they even got in line, claiming a fear of heights and a full stomach of sweets and greasy food that could threaten to come back up-ew. Scott looks back at her over the shoulder of his hand that is still tightly clasped with Kira’s-ew, sickly cute couples.

“Ah shit Lyds, Guess he really didn’t have it in him!”

Kira nods her head in solidarity with Lydia’s troubles before her eyes light up as she looks over Scott’s shoulder to a posted sign. She points to it with her free hand, a big grin on her face as if she has found the solution to Lydia’s problem.

“Don’t worry Lydia! The sign says ‘Singles will be paired’. You won’t have to sit by yourself and panic on your own!”

Lydia rolls her eyes at Kira’s comment, curling a lock of her hair around her index finger as she watches the line edge forward in front of them, the majority of the people paired off already.

“I’m not going to panic. And I do not want to interact with strangers.”

Scott can hear the lie in Lydia’s voice but tries to alleviate her stress as he exaggeratedly bats his eyelashes quickly in Lydia’s direction, puckering his lips out as he says, “But you make friends so easily!”

Kira laughs at Scott’s antics as Lydia huffs out a laugh while shoving at Scott’s shoulder when he starts making kissing noises at her. The shove jostles Scott forward until he is laughing with them at his own joke. 

When they finally reach the front of the long, long line a ride attendant asks them to line up for the spot in the car they want. Scott and Kira head for the back and Lydia trails behind them feeling like a miserable third wheel. They wait in this small line for little longer before they are finally the next bunch to board the roller coaster. As she settles into her seat, her feet dangling down while she buckles herself in, the ride attendant asks if she is single. She raises a judgemental eyebrow at him until he is blushing and stammering an apology and clarifying that he means alone, on the ride, and could be paired up. She can hear Scott and Kira laughing at the ride attendant as she maintains her judgemental face when nodding her confirmation. He turns away quickly on his heel, returning momentarily with a beautiful curly haired brunette that waves at Lydia with a bright smile as she settles in next to her on the ride. Lydia is a little taken back by her attractive smile but manages to offer her own wave in return.

As the attendants are checking the seat belts and the bars for each of the riders, the brunette leans over to Lydia, offering her hand. “Hey, I’m Allison and I’ll be paired with you for the duration of the ride.” Her mimic of the ride announcer and infectious smile has Lydia giving one of her own as she shakes Allison’s outstretched hand. 

“Lydia,” she replies, their handshake lingering perhaps for a moment too long compared to normal but it is unclear whose fault that is. “So who abandoned you for this ride?”

Allison laughs in response and honest to god, it is so captivating that Lydia swears she can hear birds tweeting their own song. “My best friend waited in line with me for over an hour before he quietly admitted that he doesn’t do suspended roller coasters and beelined for the exit. You?”

“Literally the same thing happened to me! He left me to third wheel with these two love birds.” Lydia remarks, gesturing at the back of Scott and Kira’s seat in front of them. On cue, Scott and Kira turn around to peak between the bars and wave enthusiastically at Lydia. She rolls her eyes fondly at their attempt to embarrass her.

“Yeah, no one in our group likes roller coasters. I think Derek agreed to come because he didn’t want me to wait alone; he knows I’m kinda an adrenaline junky.”

The rollercoaster jerks forward as the ride starts and the sudden movement surprises Lydia as she tightly grips the bar on her seat, her knuckles turning white. She can see Allison watching her movement as she slowly releases her grip and attempts to relax, her tone is teasing as she says, “You’re not going to puke on me, right?”

“No,” Lydia says gruffly, finally releasing her grip on bars to hold her hands in her lap, feigning complete nonchalance. “I just don’t love surprises.”

“This will be fu-” Allison begins to say right before the Mind Eraser takes its first shallow plunge, the rest of her words are lost in a scream that everyone on the ride gives out. The ride then starts to climb a very steep incline before dropping very fast and far before the ride starts heading up for its first loop. Lydia is enjoying the ride up until now, she’s nervous about the loops because she doesn’t fully understand the complex physics, hydraulics, and engineering behind this roller coaster but she trusts they work effectively.

When they start going upside down, Allison begins screaming delight as she holds on fast to the bars on her seat, making Lydia smile. They are half way through the first loop when the roller coaster kinda stops, it pauses in the middle of that loop while they are upside down for maybe a second, but that is enough to frighten Lydia. She reaches for the closest thing she can grab-Allison’s hand. Sure she doesn’t even know her but a stranger’s hand is a million times better than no hand when you could plummet to your death at any moment. The roller coaster zooms forward again and Lydia squeezes Allison’s hand tighter, both in relief and in fear that it will happen again. Allison gives her own reassuring squeeze back coupled with a sweet smile at Lydia’s pale face.

Lydia’s hand doesn’t let go of Allison’s for the rest of the ride, squeezing tight every time the ride flips them upside down. Allison keeps screaming in delight at every twist and turn and loop, helping Lydia realize that it’s all part of the ride. Lydia screams along with her and everyone else on the ride, careful to keep her banshee yell in check. She doesn’t even resist when Allison raises their clasped hands for the final plummet back to the start of the ride. They are both grinning when the ride comes to a complete stop and the bar releases them. Allison looks down at their clasped hands and back at Lydia’s smiling face.

“You know, usually I like to hold a girl’s hand after I go on a date with her.”

Lydia blushes in embarrassment at the acknowledgement of her death grip in Allison but finds herself caring less with her remark. She lets go of Allison’s hand to unbuckle her seat her seat belt before exiting the ride platform. “Well we could go on that date now…”

Allison smirks as she walks quickly to catch back up with Lydia and intertwine their fingers together again, “I would like that.”

~~~

It’s one of the best first dates Lydia has ever been on. They ride every major roller coaster in the park, share a massive piece of fried dough, and make out quietly in the photo booth. The highlight of the night was the massive plush wolf that Allison gave to Lydia after winning the archery competition game. (Allison is thrilled to see Balto on Lydia’s bed when she visits her for their second date; she blames Balto when they arrive late, and slightly disheveled, to their dinner reservations.)

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna chat Allydia or other missing Allison feels, you can find me at [melbopo.tumblr.com](http://www.melbopo.tumblr.com)!


End file.
